


Cat Scratch Fever (Companion piece to Let The Flames Begin)

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Companion to Let The Flames Begin.Flashbacks and drunkenness.





	Cat Scratch Fever (Companion piece to Let The Flames Begin)

**A gift for you lovelies.**

**This idea popped into my head and since I finished the first story, I figured I’d make a little one-shot companion piece thing. **

**This whole thing is a flashback but I’m not putting it all in italics. Just know that it's all a flashback of before.**

**Again, for anyone who’s confused about ages. Charlene is 18 in this one, so Daryl would be 29.**

**I hope you guys like it. I fucking miss writing these two already. I may or may not have already started the first chapter of the sequel, despite the fact I said I needed a break and the fact I’m supposed to be writing Into My Web looool **

**Kill me nowwwww.**

****   
  


**\--------------------**

****   
  


Daryl didn't know how he always managed to get roped into this shit. He seemed to always find himself in situations that made him uncomfortable and it was always for one reason.  _ Merle _ . He fucking loved his brother, but shit if he wasn't annoying. And now he was at some weird-ass party in the woods feeling like some old fuck, surrounded by people a lot younger than him. The only people older was his brother and his merry band of assholes. 

Daryl didn't like his brother's friends much. They were from the club and they were all the same. Rude assholes who thought the world owed them everything. The only reason Merle wanted to come to this damn thing was to see his dealer and no doubt stir up some shit. And of course his older brother forced him to come along.

They were by the lake in the woods. So many fucking people it was making his skin crawl. He didn't even know where his brother was and he was sitting on a log by the fire. 

“Thought ya could use this,” Billy smirked as he walked over, plonking himself down next to him. Billy being the good best friend he was had come along with Daryl. Knowing Merle would fuck off like he always did and leave Daryl here on his own.

“Thanks,” Daryl muttered, taking a long pull from the bottle as he glared at the flames.

He wished Merle would stop with his bullshit. It was tiring. Always worrying about him, worried he’d do something stupid and hurt himself or someone else. Worried he’d get locked away again and never come back out, leaving him alone. He was always on edge it seemed. His nerves on the verge of fraying constantly.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Billy huffed beside of him. Daryl looked up confused, following his line of sight. His heart stilling completely when he saw Billy's sister Anna walking through the trees, followed by her pretty friend. 

He didn't know her name but he’d seen her a few times when he was at Billy's. He noticed she was working in the diner recently. Merle had said something about her mom being sick and Daryl didn’t know how the fuck he knew that information, but he didn't say a word. Anna was grinning as she sauntered over to them, but Daryl’s eyes were on the girl trailing behind her. She looked so out of place as she glanced around. Daryl could fucking relate. He could tell Anna had dragged her here much like Merle did to him. She was wearing some kind of black sundress with biker boots and his eyes travelled along her legs for a moment before he looked away. As they approached he ducked his head, staring at the beer like it was suddenly interesting.

“Hey!” Anna beamed, ignoring the scowl Billy was shooting her way.

“The hell are ya doing here Anna?” Billy frowned. Daryl glanced up, Anna wasn't fazed by her brother's attitude and the other girl was glancing around nervously. Their eyes met for a second and he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. She had the prettiest green eyes he’d ever fucking seen and he felt the heat sweep through him. He looked down as he swallowed thickly, a scowl gracing his face as he mentally berated himself for having no game whatsoever. Besides that, she was fucking young, he felt like some kind of pervert for looking at her at all.

“Well...it's a party so...we’re here to party,” Anna snorted. The girl next to her shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

“I know its a party. With alcohol, drugs and boys. So go the fuck home,” Billy growled.

“Aw come on Billy!” Anna whined, doing her puppy eyes. Daryl snorted a little and shook his head.

“No. You're not even allowed to drink. Go home before I drag ya back,” Billy threatened glaring up at her. Daryl chewed his thumb as he watched the exchange. It was weird seeing siblings other than him and his brother. He knew the relationship dynamic between him and Merle was fucking weird and off. Watching normal siblings was interesting.

“It was Charlene's birthday two days ago. Let her party and have fun! Like you never drank underage,” Anna huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had a fucking point. Daryl and Billy had been drinking since they were 15 and getting up to all sorts of bullshit. He glanced to the girl, Charlene as he just learnt. So she was 18 if her birthday just went by, he knew she had gone to school with Anna. He wasn't sure what to feel about it. 18 wasn't that bad but he was still fucking old compared to her. At least she was fucking legal.

“Look, ya can stay, but if I see ya drinking or talking to boys I’ll tell Dad,” Billy said with a scowl. The blonde simply rolled her eyes before grabbing Charlene by the wrist and yanking her away. Daryl wished he had the balls to speak to her. He wished he could take a leaf out of Merle's book. Merle was cocky, overconfident. And although he got shot down a lot no doubt because of his attitude, it never bothered him. He would go up and talk to fucking anyone like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

An hour passed by with Daryl and Billy sat at the fire just talking about random shit, planning the hunt they were going on at the weekend. But he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes kept wandering until they would land on Charlene. Watching as she chatted to her best friend and sometimes other people. Whenever she spoke to anyone but Anna, he found himself glaring at the person as he felt the pang of envy.

“Just talk to her, man,” Billy snorted beside him. Daryl's eyes snapped to him, looking somewhat horrified that he had been so transparent. Then again, he and Billy had been best friends since childhood so he shouldn't have been too surprised.

“Ya lost ya fuckin’ mind? Ya know I can't,” Daryl scowled, shaking his head as he chugged the rest of his beer. He was pretty drunk by this point. He and Billy had been sharing a bottle of whiskey between them.

“Why not? Don’t think of her as the pretty girl ya always stare at when ya come to my house. Think of her as a person and just talk to her,” Billy gave him a knowing look that made the tips of his ears burn pink. Shit, he wasn't as stealthy as he thought he fucking was.

“The fuck she wanna talk to me for? There's no point,” he scoffed bitterly as he stood. He needed a piss and he sauntered off into the trees. He put some good distance between him and the party, he didn't need anyone stumbling on him with his dick out. He thought to what Billy had said, like it would be so simple to just go and talk to her. She would just look at him with that look. The same one every other fucker gave him. And then he’d get mad and hate himself even fucking more for being born a Dixon. He wondered what it would be like to be normal, with a name that didn't follow him around like a dark shadow. He’d never fucking know.

His mood was sour, only made worse by the drink in his system. Why the fuck couldn't he be a happy drunk? He just wanted to go home. He needed to find Merle and leave and get the fuck out of here. After he relieved himself he walked back to the party, making his way over to where all the cars were parked. His eyes scanned the area and he clenched his jaw, nostrils flaring.

“Fuckin’ Merle,” he growled to himself. The fucker had up and left him here. Now he’d have to wait for Billy to be done to get a ride home.

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity,” a teasing voice came. The mocking tone made him scowl as his head whipped around. The scowl melted right off his face though when he saw Charlene stood there with an amused look on her face. Fuck she was pretty. She seemed drunk already, swaying on her feet and her pretty cheeks all pink.  _ Shit, I just need to get laid. _

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t know,” he huffed weakly, turning back to glare at where the truck had been. He couldn't look at her. Not only did he become more chatty when he drank, but he became a horny little asshole and looking at her was driving him crazy.

“Why you out here alone talking to yourself?” she asked as she moved to stand next to him.  _ Why she gotta do that? So fuckin’ close, all small and pretty.  _ He side glanced at her with a sigh. At least she was fucking talking to him

“Merle left. Why ya out here alone talkin’ to a stranger?” he retorted, quirking a brow at her.

“You’re hardly a stranger, I see you all the time. Anna went off with some guy...don't tell Billy though!” her eyes widened when she realised she said too much and he huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“Ain’t sayin’ nothin’,” he smirked a little, making her relax.

He knew if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't be talking to her right now. Maybe he should just get wasted all the fucking time so he had a set of balls on him.

“Come for a walk with me?” she asked. He looked at her quickly. The fuck she wanna go on a walk with him for?

“A walk? In the woods? At night?” he asked slowly like he thought she was stupid. She grinned at him, walking backwards a little as she swayed.

“Why not? You scared?” she asked teasingly, mischief twinkling in those green eyes he seemed to like so much. He squinted at her and she laughed lightly.

“Ain’t scared of nothin’,” he huffed, walking after her. She turned back around then as they walked side by side.

“Now that's a lie, everyone scared of something,” she said softly, glancing up at him. He looked away, ignoring the butterflies that swarmed this belly with that one look. He had no idea where she was taking him but he was willingly following her as they walked through the trees. 

“Oh yeah? What you scared of then?” he asked curiously, looking at her as she nibbled her plump lower lip.

“A lot of things. Small spaces, heights. Fucking big boats,” she frowned, shuddering a little. Daryl snorted as he looked at her amused.

“Big boats?” he asked, making her sneer at him playfully.

“Yeah, it's not normal for them to float when they’re so big. It's creepy,” she said with a horrified look. He huffed a laugh and tore his eyes away from her pretty face.

“Guess ya don't like plane none neither,” he smirked, making her look at him with wide eyes.

“Don't even get me started on planes. They’re so big and heavy. It's not right for them to be in the sky like that. It's just asking for trouble,” she rambled drunkenly. The girl was fucking weird but he liked it. He liked being here with her. Just the two of them. Getting to know her.

They came to a clearing and he looked around. They were at the smaller lake. It was only about a quarter of the size of the other and it was peaceful. No music, no drunk assholes or fucking horny assholes practically fucking in front of everyone. The silence was perfect and he felt like he could finally breathe again. He followed her as she went and sat by the lake, sitting beside of her.

“Not been to this part in a while,” he mused as he looked out to the water.

“I always come here when I need some time to think,” she replied, staring off at nothing. He glanced to her, getting a good look in when she wasn't looking. She had to be the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. He felt lucky to just be breathing the same air as her. He could see why she would come here though, it was nice. She reminded him of himself. Not liking being around a lot of people, seeming to like being on her own.

She looked at him then, catching him staring and his heart beat all funny when she blushed.  _ The fuck she blushin’ for?  _ He looked away, feeling caught out and he raked his teeth over his lower lip. They sat in companionable silence for a while and Daryl was surprised she hadn't tried to talk his ear off, even in her drunken state. He liked this. Not being alone but just relaxing quietly. As much as he hated people, being alone completely was worse for him. When it was just him, the voices in his head would get louder, he would think too much and make a mess out of fucking nothing.

He glanced at her again, he just couldn't help himself it seemed. She looked content as she sat there, closing her eyes for a moment as the slight breeze blew her long hair. Her scent hit him when it did and it made his stomach flip around on him.  _ The fuck she gotta be so pretty for?  _ He almost whined, it was fucking torture being here with her like this but yet he was enjoying it. He fished out his smokes, lighting one up and inhaling greedily. He needed to calm himself. He wasn't known for controlling himself well when he was drunk. But despite his alcohol-soaked brain, that voice was still there, reminding him she was too good for him. Reminding him not to taint her, to ruin her. She wasn't like the drunk bitches back at the bar. The ones that had slept with pretty much every fucking guy there. Charlene was different. She was a preacher's daughter, she was young and sweet. He wasn't about to put his filthy hands on her and fucking ruin her. She wouldn't ever want him to do that and he had some fucking morals.

Charlene heaved a sigh and he looked at her as she opened her eyes. She was swaying even as she sat down.

“I think I’m drunk,” she pouted, like she just had this grand revelation about it. He snorted, looking at her almost incredulously.

“Ya think so huh?” he asked amused, making her turn her shiny green eyes at him with a toothy grin. Fuck his life. This shit was awful. If he had no morals he would have just fucking kissed her and damn the consequences. Having her smile at him like that. Looking at him like he was a normal fucking human and not a Dixon. It was strange to him. Even the bitches at the bar acted like uppity bitches with him before he was balls deep inside of them. It's just how it was when you were a Dixon.

Yet here she was, sitting with him willingly, just relaxing with him. Fucking smiling and joking with him. He wasn't sure what fucking planet he woke up on but he was planning on staying on it. Fuck everyone else. She was just looking at him, a small smile on her full lips and his heart started to beat funny, unable to turn his eyes away from her.

“You’ve got really pretty eyes,” she blurted, her own eyes widening when the words left her mouth and she turned beet red. Daryl's jaw was slack as he looked at her, wondering if he was that drunk his mind was making shit up. She snorted to herself and covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my god, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Ignore me, I’m too drunk and I’m just saying anything that pops into my head,” she groaned, still blushing bright red.

Daryl was in shock though, looking at her like she had sprouted another head.  _ Say somethin’ dickhead, she just complimented ya and ya gonna sit there like a fuckin’ fish, gawpin’ at her?!  _

“I uh...Thanks… Ya got pretty eyes too,” he mumbled shyly, the tips of his ears turning pink as she looked at him. She smiled, this beautiful fucking radiant smile and his heart seized up as the breath left his lungs. She was so pretty it was almost painful, especially since he knew nothing could ever happen.  _ Least she likes my fuckin’ eyes. _

The silence settled over them again but it was comfortable. When he glanced to her he noticed she had this little smile on her face and her cheeks were still pink and it made him feel good. Had he done that? Had he made her feel that way? He found himself smiling like a fucking idiot as he looked out at the water. Man, he was gonna hate himself in the morning for all this shit.

“It's getting late, we should head back to find Anna and Billy,” she said softly, glancing to him. He nodded reluctantly. He didn't wanna leave. It was peaceful here. Calm. Being around her seemed to keep the voices a little quieter and he just wanted to stay out here forever with her. They stood up and he snorted when she stumbled a little. Her cheeks flushed and she gave him the finger, making him bark a laugh. 

They made their way back to the party but as Daryl's eyes scanned the place he couldn't find his best friend or his annoying sister.

“Did they leave without us?” Charlene asked forlornly, tripping over her own feet and stumbling into him. He caught her arms, holding his breath as she turned her bright eyes up to him.  _ Shit, when the fuck did my life become a fuckin’ chick flick?  _ He cleared his throat and took a step away from her as he looked around again.

“Looks like,” he huffed, pissed that now he was here with no way home. Fucking Merle left and now Billy. Bunch of assholes.

“I bet they think we left. We didn’t tell them where we were,” she mused, shivering a little. Daryl chewed his lower lip a little before taking off his jacket, handing it to her.

She looked surprised for a moment before a large smile graced her face and he wanted it to never go away. She took it gratefully and slipped it on. It was huge on her since she was a tiny fucking thing but he felt a weird sense of pride at her wearing something of his. It pleased him more than it should. Somewhere through the haze of alcohol in his brain, he registered that Charlene was also stuck with no way home. It was pitch black out here now and he didn't like the thought of her walking alone. He had seen the looks she’d gotten off the boys here, like fuck he was sending her off on her own.

“C’mon, I’ll walk ya home,” he said as he started to walk. She followed after him, the pair still unsteady on their feet, her more so than him. He wondered if she was used to drinking, she was fucking way past gone. 

The walk was again filled with that comfortable silence he liked so much. She was fucking perfect. If it was Anna he was stuck walking home, she wouldn't stop talking his damn ears off and he might have throttled her before he took her home. Charlene was different though and he was glad. After ten minutes he noticed she was slowing a little, looking a little more weary on her feet. He stopped as he looked down at her. She looked exhausted and the drink no doubt did little to help her.

“Get on,” he ordered, taking her by surprise and her eyes widened a little as she watched him crouch slightly. She just blinked at him, looking confused and he snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Get the fuck on, hurry yer ass up girl,” he smirked. He saw the realisation dawn on her face then and she hopped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hooked his arms around her legs and tried so hard to forget how she was pressed against him. His dick didn't need any more ammunition tonight and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, walking around with a fucking hard-on.

“You’re comfy,” she mumbled, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his neck. It made him shiver, her breath was tickling his skin and he was always sensitive there. Another ten minutes later and he was walking up her front path. He set her down carefully, turning and steadying her with a hand on her arm as she almost fell over.

“Bit of a lightweight there girl,” he teased, making her huff and screw up her face, making her look fucking adorable.

“Shut up,” she whined, poking him in the side. He let out an unmanly yelp and blushed when she laughed delightedly. Shit, he’d let her poke him like that all she wanted if it made her that happy.

“Won't yer old man be pissed that ya wasted?” he asked, looking to the front door warily. She heaved a sigh and suddenly looked sad and he regretted opening his big mouth.

“I don't care. It's not like he has a leg to stand on. He’s wasted all day every day,” she muttered bitterly. 

He chewed his thumb as he glanced at her through his lashes. He had heard about her dad. The town was small and when a preacher goes off the rails it makes people fucking talk. He didn't like it at all. The man used to be a good guy, even gave him some work when he was younger and no one else would hire him. From what he'd heard from Merle, he'd started drinking when his wife got sick again.

“He don’t...uh...he don't hurt ya...when he’s drunk, right?” he asked warily, wishing he hadn't said it at all. Sure he was thinking it but it wasn't the kind of pointed question you just asked someone. But his brain was steeped in booze and his filter didn't seem to be working. She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. He felt the relief sweep through him. It wasn't like he could have done much if he was hurting her. Other than break the mans face.

“Good. Just...if ya get into any trouble, just come to me or Merle,” he said firmly. She grinned at him and he was happy she was smiling once more. He meant it though. He wanted to keep her safe and he knew he could rope his brother in if he needed to.

“Am I under the Dixon protection programme?” she asked wryly, making him snort and duck his head as he blushed.

“Yeah. Prolly be best ya stay away though unless it's important. Don't want ya reputation to go down the shitter, hangin’ around with me and Merle,” he said, a bitter edge to his tone as he looked to the side. It wasn't directed at her though. It was the fact that he wouldn't even be able to enjoy her company, they couldn’t even be friends. Because no matter what, everyone in this town hated him just because of his name. If she stuck around, they’d talk and he wasn't about to drag her perfect name through the mud.

“Don't worry about my reputation Daryl, and don't worry about other people with their big mouths. They’re stupid. They'd be lucky to have a Dixon in their corner,” she beamed, making his heart skip a beat.

Man, she really was wasted. He needed to just get her inside so he could leave. Even with the drink he was feeling all kinds of shit he didn't understand and the need to kiss her was getting worse by the second.

“A’right, go on in. Drink plenty and put a trash can by the bed. Ya gonna need it,” he said, making her snort. 

“Yes sir!” she smirked wryly, making him huff and flick her nose. She yelped, holding it and squinting playfully at him. He couldn't help but grin down at her before he looked down.

“Thanks for keeping me company and walking me home,” she smiled softly as she handed him the jacket back. He nodded and lifted his head to look at her, but suddenly she was closer then he realised. She must have gone to kiss his cheek or some shit because suddenly her lips were on his when he moved his head. He felt like he had been electrocuted and the shock of it made him jump back, eyes wide and cheeks red.

She slapped a hand over her mouth before she burst in a fit of the giggles, blushing as hard as he was.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I went for your cheek and I just...attacked your mouth...holy shit,” she snorted, covering her face out of embarrassment and he stood there rigid looking at her. His heart was thumping wildly in his ribcage. Sure it had been accidental but he’d felt her lips on his and now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. If he wasn't drunk he would have ran off, hiding out in the woods and never come out. But he was drunk, and seeing her so flustered and laughing her ass off made him snort a laugh and shake his head, seeing the amusement in the situation.

“Shit girl, if ya wanted a kiss, all ya had to do was ask,” his eyes widened when he realised the bullshit that just left his lips. Yeah, maybe he would go run off into the woods. Sounded real good right about now. She blinked up at him, her cheeks a pretty pink colour before a sly smile crept its way onto her full lips.

“Hmm… really now? I’ll keep that in mind Daryl Dixon,” she smirked, taking a step back towards the door. He was bewildered, she was looking all coy and if he didn't know any better he’d say she was flirting with him. The fuck did he have to drink tonight?

“Goodnight Daryl,” she smiled, breaking him out of his thoughts. He suddenly felt very shy and small under her gaze and lowered his head with a nod.

“Night,” he muttered, watching as she slipped inside. 

He stood there for a few more minutes, still in shock. She had kissed him. Accidentally and for less than a second but it happened. And then she...flirted with him? He really didn't know what the fuck was going on. He made his way home and when he got inside, Merle was passed out on the couch. Daryl sneered at his sleeping form as he trudged off to his room. He wasn't too mad his brother fucked off and left him though, tonight wouldn't have happened if he didn't. He got in bed and closed his eyes, tiredness seeping into his bones. He felt lighter though, fucking happy and he had a dopey smile on his face as he went to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he padded into the kitchen with his sleep pants and vest on, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His head was pounding like a mother fucker. Merle was sat at the table reading the paper.

“How d’ya get home last night?” Merle asked. Daryl furrowed his brow as he looked at him.

“Didn't _you_ take me home?” he asked, looking bewildered. 

“Nah, I had to head out. Didn't hear ya come back last night, so must have been late,” Merle shrugged.

He tried to go back to the night before but the last thing he remembered was sitting around the fire with Billy as they polished off the whiskey. He had no idea what happened after that or how he got home. That was the one thing he hated about being drunk, he hated not remembering shit the next day. Now he was curious as to how the fuck he got home.

\-------

Charlene sat in bed, the blanket around her as she gingerly nibbled some toast her best friend had made her. Hungover was an understatement. She didn't know how much she drank last night but it was clearly too much. She had spent the morning throwing up. She wasn’t used to drinking and when Anna came over, her best friend took pity on her and decided to play nurse.

“So you have no idea how you got home? Me and Billy thought you left, we wouldn't have gone otherwise,” Anna frowned for the billionth time. She had done nothing but apologise when she realised she had left her best friend.

“I don't remember. There was a guy but he's all blurry in my head. I don't know if he walked me home. I really don't remember anything. I’m never drinking again,” Charlene whined, making Anna smirk at her.

“You will. I say that all the time but I still do it,” she snorted, making Charlene huff and throw a piece of toast at her.


End file.
